1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction safety system for securing the safety of a monetary transaction in a monetary circulation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the staff of banks etc., visit clients to often carry out a monetary transaction, they carry a portable monetary transaction device. This enables the staff to carry out the processing of any monetary transaction with their clients immediately, from the client's premises. Thereby, a passbook in which a deposited value and a balance are printed out can be delivered to the client on the spot. This portable monetary transaction device is connected, via a telephone circuit and an acoustic coupler, to a central processing unit so that the monetary transaction process (funds received process) is carried out when the central processing unit receives the input data. After the monetary transaction process is completed, data transmitted from the central processing unit is printed out in the passbook by a printer incorporated in the transaction device. This method of processing by a portable monetary transaction device is normally carried out by the client liaison staff of a bank, and there is always a possibility of the staff being forced by a person with criminal intent, whether at the client's premises or during the journey to visit the client, to carry out the processing for the receipt of non-existent funds. That is, the staff may be forced to print out in a bank passbook an amount received without actually receiving this amount. Such a crime cannot be prevented by the conventional monetary transaction systems.